


Surprise Party

by Eydol



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banri works a lot. He works so much that he forgot that today is a special day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Party

**Author's Note:**

> \- First, a big thank to Kyoko for the correction! ♥♥♥  
> \- It's a little bit ooc (or a lot, who knows?)   
> \- I thank Bamco for the title lmao  
> \- I also thank Bamco for this wonderful man ♥♥♥
> 
> Enjoy!

                The phone ringed for the umpteenth time and Banri sighed before answering the call. There was a lot of calls since IDOLiSH7 debut, and it was a good omen, of course, but sometimes, Banri just wanted to remove the phone’s plug. He couldn’t hear the ring anymore – it really pissed him off, especially when he really was tired – and he couldn’t concentrate of what he was doing. The worst had been Yuki sending him texts through Rabbit chat. _A lot of texts_. Did this man never work? But even if it annoyed him more than anything, Banri did his best to answer the calls (he didn’t for the texts, though, as it would take more time, and it was only Yuki).  

                When he finally was able to hang up, he went back to working. Right now, he had to update Twitter, and also the Facebook page… Oh, and he had to verify the mails too. And contact peoples for futures concerts and broadcasts, not only for IDOLiSH7, but also for the cadets. In brief, he still had a lot to do.

“Oogami-san?”

“Hm? Yes?” He answered, looking at the young man in front of him.

                Makoto Kurosaki was Tsumugi’s childhood friend. He was a young man who seemed to think of her like a little sister, but everyone knew it was a lie. Actually, he was in love with her, but he kept denying it, as if it was a shame. Well, it was almost a shame if you thought about Tsumugi’s father who overprotected her and wasn’t really happy when a boy was too close to his daughter. Banri remembered that Valentine’s day, five years ago, where he almost died just because Tsumugi had offered him choco…

“Do you know where’s Tsumu-chan? I sent her texts hours ago, but she didn’t answer.”

“I think the boys have a lot of works today, and so she does. She will answer when she’ll have her break, I think.”

“I see…”

                He didn’t seem happy at all but Banri couldn’t help him more. Besides, he couldn’t tell him that Tsumugi answered him (but it was about works, and she had been the first to text him, so of course she would answer). The young man thanked him and left him alone. So, Banri went back on his work.

“Oogaki-kun?”

 _Will I ever be able to work?_ He thought, looking at the man in front of him.

“President?”

“There is a package in the reunion room. Can you take care of it?”

“Yes, of course.”

“It will be better if you could do it as soon as possible.”

“Like now?”

“If possible, yes.”

                Banri nodded and the man left him. _Looks like my work will wait a little bit more,_ he thought. He stood up and went to the reunion room where, indeed, there was a package on one of the table, and it seemed there was a sheet of paper on it. Banri came closer to the package and read the paper. It was the President’s instructions about the package.

_“Open this package, wear what’s inside, and come to the practice room, please_ _J_ _”_

                Banri blinked twice. Wearing what was in the package and going to the practice room? And was it a smiley!? What was happening? Puzzled but also curious, the man opened the package carefully and found… His eyes opened wide while he held the clothes in his hand. A kigurumi. A black cat kigurumi! _Is he really serious? Does he really want me to wear this!?_ Wait. He also wanted him to go to the practice room wearing the kigurumi so… Why? Did he want Banri to dance or something like that? No way! He couldn’t do that, right? And why, by the way? Why should he wear a kigurumi? _Orders are orders…,_ he sighed. And so, he removed his jackets and his shoes, and suddenly, stopped. Should he removed everything in order to put the kigurumi…? He knew the pajama was quite warm so… He untied his necktie, then removed his shirt and his trousers, and also his socks, before putting the kigurumi.

                He felt ridiculous in the pajama, especially at work, for it was almost noon. If the President was trying to make fun of him, then, it was a huge success. He sighed once again. After, he left the room and walked towards the practice room. He tried his best to avoid any people who could pass at the same time and once ready to face whatever would happen, he entered the practice room.

                He had barely put his foot through the door and suddenly he heard a big ‘bang’ and confetti’s fell on him.

“Happy Birthday Banri!”

                Banri blinked twice, not understanding what was currently happening. Wait. It was already his birthday? He had so much work that he hadn’t noticed at all; and nobody from his family had texted him so he couldn’t even be reminded of that.

“Uh, thank you…?” He answered, confused.

                There was a lot of people in the decorated room. IDOLiSH7’s members, with Tsumugi and the President, and also Momo and Yuki. When did they enter!? He hadn’t seen them!

“Ban-san, you’re surprised, right!?” Momo asked, excited.

“Yes.”

“I can’t believe you put on the pajama.” Yamato laughed and Banri pouted.

                Orders were orders, and if the President asked him to put this kigurumi, then he would put it. But next time, he would think about it; because if he followed his logic then, the day the President asked him to jump from a cliff, he would have to do it too.

“Oogami-kun, take the pose please.” Otoharu Takanashi asked and Banri obeyed without thinking.

                He took the cat pose and even meowed. _Yeah, I really need to stop myself to obey every orders he gives me._ Then, he heard a ‘click’, and his eyes locked on Otoharu who was taking pictures. But he wasn’t the only one; Tsumugi, Yuki and even Momo used their phones to take picture of him.

“How cute!” Tsumugi commented and Banri put a fake smile on his lips.

                Why was he doing this? It was his birthday and he shouldn’t do things like that. Right? If he had been an idol, okay why not, but he wasn’t, so he wanted to be in proper clothes, not in this pajama.

“Can I adopt him?” Yuki asked and Banri really wondered why he was blushing.

“Nah, let’s adopt him!” Mitsuki said and the black haired man – or cat? – noticed that Iori was nodding behind him.

“No way. We’ll take care of him~” Momo said.

“Banri-san is ours!” Riku retorted.

                Between them, Banri couldn’t believe they were fighting to adopt him. Did he had to remind them that he wasn’t truly a cat? They continued to argue about who would adopt him and Banri shook his head. Fine, he would bring this to a close by choosing himself his ‘master’. So he came near Tsumugi and meowed.

“Ba-Banri-san…?”

                She blushed a little bit but he noticed the sparkles in her eyes, and, beside them, the President laughed.

“Well, I guess Oogami-kun’s chosen his mistress.”

“Eh!? Ban-san, it should be Yuki and I!”

“No no no, it should be us!”

                And they continued to argue.

“President, why did you make me wear that?”

“It was Tsumugi’s idea.”

“Dad! You promised not to tell him!”

 “I don’t remember such a promise.”

“ _Dad_!”

                Banri couldn’t help but laugh. Otoharu Takanashi could really be annoying with his daughter when he wanted. Well, he liked them like that. If they hadn’t had this kind of relationship, then the work wouldn’t be the same. Banri was sure that he wouldn’t like his job as much as he did now thanks to them.

“But why a cat? I mean, everyone wore a Rabbit hoodie, but I’m wearing a cat kigurumi?”

                Tsumugi tilted her head and looked at everyone who was still arguing. Then, she looked back at Banri ans finally answered:

“Because you’re like a mama cat.”

“A… Mama cat?”

                Banri blinked twice. A mama cat? In which way could he be like a mama cat?

“Yes. Because no matter what, you do your best to help your children, and you protect them. You take care of them and pay attention to their need.”

“And who are my children?”

                Tsumugi smiled and pointed with her fingers IDOLiSH7’s and Re:vale’s members.

“… Okay for Momo. But not the others.”

“Don’t be shy, Oogami-kun.”

“Banri-san, you’re like their mother.”

“I don’t know if I shall take it like a compliment. Besides, they’re rabbits.”

“Yes, and? No matter your differences, you care for them, right?”

                Banri smiled and looked at his friends behind them. Yes, he cared for them to the point that he felt what they felt, and did his best to help them no matter what. He thought of them more like brothers than children, but Tsumugi’s point of view was kind of cute. He also liked this idea, even if he wouldn’t confess it.

“So, if Ban is the mother, am I the father?” Yuki suddenly asked, abandoning the other.

“No, you’re the pet.”

“Ban! You’re so mean with me, why?” Yuki whined. “I want to be the father. Momo is my son too.”

“No way.”

“Don’t be so mean. I’ve been the one taking care of him all these years.”

“Were you? Are you sure it’s not Momo who took care of you?”

“Of course not!”

“Anyway, if I’ve to choose a father, I’ll rather choose Tsumugi-san.” Banri stated with a big smile and it made Yuki pout and Tsumugi blush.

“Oogami-kun…”

                Oops. The president wasn’t really glad about this statement and Banri should have expected it. And it was too late now.

“Well, what a good buffet! It seems delicious!” He tried to change the subject.

                And it seemed to work as Otoharu nodded and started to praise the cook who had been Mitsuki, helped by Iori and Sougo. Tsumugi, Banri, and Yuki glanced at each other and chuckled. While every people in the room went near the buffet – it looked like the mention of food stopped the argument – Banri stood behind them and looked at them with a fond smile.

                Yes, they were all like his children, but above all, they were his dear friends, the one he cared the most and saved him. For sure, this birthday was the best he had ever had.

 


End file.
